


Another Tuesday Night

by neospacian



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neospacian/pseuds/neospacian
Summary: Having your own dragon would be kinda cool, you guess.





	Another Tuesday Night

My hand glides over smooth scale, hardened and shimmering in the dull mood lighting of my tiny run down apartment bedroom. Sure, there’s a pile of unfolded laundry and probably more than a couple chip bags, but there’s also a sparkling white dragon now curled in a tender croissant shape around me on my bed.

I lay there, in the string light lit atmosphere, flicking my gaze to it’s own. Piercing blue eyes meet mine and they send shivers through me. A gentle, grumbling purr is rolling out of it’s throat as it’s stoic head raises itself. Pupiless eyes staring at anything around us as a large clawed hand stretches out towards me and rips the shirt right off my chest like a wild animal. Unintentionally.

With now one less shirt in my possession I let out a nervous laugh. At this point I’m not sure if it wants to eat me or simply play with my dead body like a cat toy but my dick is too hard to care. I’m still wondering if i turned the stove off from the mac and cheese I made earlier as it raises itself and hovers over my tiny human body.

The dragon looks down at me, jaws slightly ajar and slick with salivation that glistens in the dim light. It’s teeth are far sharper than any of the dull walmart brand 50 piece knife set knives in my kitchen. Blue eyes lets out an animalistic growl as I unzip my pants.

I stare up at it for what seems like a frozen moment with baited breath before the last thing I see is it’s teeth seconds before it bites my head off, killing me instantly.


End file.
